Nínfulo
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Slade Wilson ha capturado a Nigtwing, después de muchos años de desearlo no únicamente como enemigo, con el ave azul caída y entre sus garras, solo el más pequeño de los robin puede salvarlo, entregándose así mismo..


Creo que en este punto, debo decirles que tengo amor enfermo por Damián y Dick -(línchenme)- los amo demasiado, así que me la paso escribiendo escenas de ellos dos imaginando un montón de escenarios y este es uno de ellos, se han dado cuenta que Slade siempre ha tenido una vena pedófila, ¿o solo soy yo?, como sea les dejo esta pequeña historia para su consideración.

Por cierto, el nombre del fic viene del libro "Lolita" de Vladimir Novakov, quien lo haya leído entenderá la referencia.

Sin más por el momento, les dejo para leernos después.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Déjalo ir Wilson- empuña la espada en alto, esta mojada en sangre y su filo resplandece, ha tenido que quitar a bastantes de su camino para llegar donde él.

El hombre le sonríe de medio lado, es una sonrisa depredadora y repugnante, la de un asesino.

-¿Por qué lo haría?, he pasado mucho tiempo a la caza de este petirrojo – sus dedos acarician los cabellos negros del inconsciente Nightwing, es una muñeca rota entre sus brazos y su peso muerto cuelga flácido.

La piel de Damián arde, quiere gritarle que quite sus manos de él, que lo deje en paz, pero conoce a los de su clase, entiende sus motivos, por eso baja el arma y la espada hace un ruido metálico al caer.

-Déjalo ir- repite y esta vez su voz es más calmada y firme.

-¿Vas a ocupar su lugar?- Slade acaricia el pómulo de Nightwing, es un hombre atractivo, una belleza masculina, pero ha tardado demasiado en atraparlo, sus mejillas ya son tersas como melocotones ni están redondeadas, sino firmes y con líneas duras marcando la quijada, los muslos ya no son tersos y el pecho estrecho, sino marcado y musculoso. La fruta ha caído del árbol al estar madura.

Evalúa con su único ojo al nuevo Robin, su ropa no es tan atrayente, no usa aquel pequeño calzón con las piernas tiernas y expuestas, ni tiene aquella voz cantarina e infantil o la sonrisa fresca e inocente.

-Está bien- le dice y su sonrisa se ensancha bajo su máscara, dejando el cuerpo del vigilante en el suelo.

Damián se acerca y acaricia la mejilla de Dick, retira con su tacto el ajeno, revisa sus signos vitales asegurándose que este a salvo.

Apenas tiene tiempo para eso, Slade le espera, se ha retirado la máscara y puede verlo a la cara, es un hombre mayor, que en su lozanía era atractivo y que aún guarda parte del porte del ayer. Tiene el cabello negro jaspeado de canas y debe ser mayor que su propio padre.

A Damián le produce repulsión, pero acorta los pasos hacia él, sintiendo los brazos cerrarse por su cintura, estrechándolo contra su pecho.

La mejilla rasurada le raspa la mejilla cuando le susurra al oído -¿Cuántos años tienes?- y puede escuchar la nota de emoción en su voz cuando besa su cuello y lo recorre olfateándolo.

Las fosas nasales de Robin están llenas de su aroma, a pólvora, cigarro y alcohol.

-Doce años y siete meses- responde bajo y siente contra su cuerpo la pasión ajena, cálida y dura, lo tiene en sus puntas de los pies y le carga alzándolo sin dificultad, es un hombre fuerte de manos callosas y grandes, lo ausculta calculando su peso, Damián siempre ha sido un poco bajo para su edad, pesa solo 39 kilos, está en la pubertad y apenas tiene una pelusilla de vello púbico, Slade inhala su aroma llenándose de él, no ha comenzado a traspirar aun, tiene el perfume de un niño, con las mejillas tersas, los dedos pequeños y los miembros gráciles y frágiles es un ave bebé, como suele llamarlo Dick.

Slade está cegado, le muerde la carne tierna, suspirando de satisfacción, lamiendo y probando la juventud entre sus brazos, acaricia su corta espalda que podría rodear fácilmente con sus dos manos y le quita el antifaz mirando sus ojos fríos, tiene dos aguamarinas por ojos, el verde fundiéndose en un abrazo con el azul, largas pestañas negras en unos ojos que lucen muy grandes en su cara porque aún no ha terminado de crecer.

Los dedos ansiosos buscas los cierres y abren la chaqueta donde la piel está limpia e impoluta, tiene un hermoso bronceado y tetillas pequeñas y ligeramente oscuras. Se pregunta si abajo del pantalón la piel ha sido besada por el sol o será más clara, quiere averiguarlo. Es incluso tierno cuando se inclina al pecho a lamer la piel, rodear con su boca glotona un pezón y chuparlo cruelmente hasta endurecerlo.

Damián crispa sus dedos y muerde sus labios sin proferir sonido alguno, sus ojos están cerrados, y los abre solo cuando ligeras gotas húmedas le mojan la cara, sangre escurre por sus mejillas.

Dick lo ha apuñalado con su espada, atraviesa justo donde debería existir un corazón y Slade profiere un sonido agónico sorprendido.

Los ojos azules de su hermano mayor nunca han sido tan fríos cuando saca la espada del cuerpo muerto.

Dick le abraza, toma un suspiro y llora, rompe a llorar las lágrimas que Damián no tiene.

\- Debí matarlo hace mucho, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!- llora, moquea, se deshace en lágrimas, sus hombros se agitan y tiemblan.

Acaricia con sus dedos la cabeza de Damián, limpiando la sangre ajena de sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien- el menor le toma de la mano, deditos calidos cerrándose en torno a los suyos, poniéndose de pie. No mira al cadáver, no vale la pena hacerlo, debe sacar a Dick de ese lugar.

Es Damián quien conduce, es el quien mete a la bañera a Dick y le lava el cuerpo dejando que el dolor se vaya.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" le reprocha en un abismo de dolor e incomprensión.

"Tú me importas más que yo mismo" la respuesta es simple y sincera.

Dick le toma la mano y lo hace verlo a los ojos, enfrentar a la bestia herida en la que se ha convertido.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así, si la opción soy yo o tú, siempre sálvate a ti, jura que lo harás- le pide vehemente

Los ojos de Dick están desesperados, iracundos, llenos de una locura nueva, Damián sabe que nunca ha tenido que matar a nadie, y las muertes siempre dejan secuelas.

-No seas absurdo Grayson- le regaña soltándose de su agarre, demasiado apretado en su muñeca ha dejado marcas en su piel.

-¿Por qué?- ruega desamparado, y Damián es débil a esa voz, a esa cara.

-Por la misma razón que tú me salvarías a mí- el niño se acerca a él, hay un beso suave en su mejilla, que se posa como una mariposa.

Dick le mira, compungido y asustado por las emociones que provoca dentro de él, ¿Qué tan diferente es él de aquel monstruo que ha matado?

Por un segundo cree comprender a su enemigo, tiene oscuridad dentro de sí, lo sabe, lo entiende, desde que sus ojos se han cruzado con los de él, con aquellos ojos aguamarina que lo analizan todo, que desgranan su alma y que lo condenan con su amor reciproco.


End file.
